


You Are Mine

by assassinogurl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit (Video Games), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Another Journey, Awesome Dwalin, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Fíli deserves to be loved, Lovely Bofur, M/M, My OTPs, Nori is a Little Shit, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Sweet love for Fíli, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin is a Softie, Uncle Thorin, could not resist, hobbits are weird, journey goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinogurl/pseuds/assassinogurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Fíli and Kíli escaped from Azog during the battle of five armies, the battle is won with the help of the eagles. Now they are looking for allies, and the Thain will give his youngest niece to Fíli's service to everyone's surprise. The dwarves are going back to their homeland, but Azog is plotting his revenge, his desire is to hurt Thorin more than any blade on middle earth can do. While they try to make everyone arrive at Erebor safely, the dwarves will begin to learn to love as the hard days have passed, and to do so they only need a tiny bit of sparkle, which the young hobbit girl will give them.</p><p>It's not going to be full of romance, there's gonna be some mature content as well as angst too. Prepare yourselves for roller coaster of emotions, 'cuz that's how exactly I'm feeling while writing this fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just like an opening scene, and I wanted to give y'all a clue about what's going on since it's about what happens after the battle of five armies with a different ending.

The company was marching to the West slow but steadily, under the leadership of the future king of the Mountain. Fili, who was much more mature and sufficient than his brother was riding his pony along with Dwalin, talking about the arrangements they will be make with thain of the Shire. They were on their way to Bilbo’s hometown, and Fili was going to have a meeting with the head of the Shire in the name of his uncle. After the reclaim of Erebor and the battle of the five armies, they were still trying to get all of the dwarves back to their home and arrange their political relations with the other races, as they wanted to acquire the others’ respect. They already gained a good reputation among the others with their victory, but they needed to be on good terms with everyone else and not make the mistekaes that were done by their ancestors. Shire was one of the most appropriate places to start, as Bilbo recommended, who chose to stay in Erebor with the King under the Mountain. Sure it would be good for them to keep good relations with the hobbits and improve the trading between the two places, for they still did not have enough time to develop agriculture and produce enough food for themselves. Thorin hoped as the dwarves came back to their homeland, they would go back to their old jobs and everything would go back to normal, but Fili was sure it would never be the same. It was hard to reason with Thorin as always, especially after everything they had been through in the last few years together. His mother Dis, sent her word about her preparations for her journey back to Erebor along with some other dwarves, and Thorin was more than happy to welcome his sister back to their kingdom. They had a discussion before Kili took off to the Blue Mountains with Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Oin and Gloin, as they wanted to take their families back to Erebor themselves. In the meantime Fili started his journey to the Shire along with Ori, who learnt a lot from Oin in the course of time. Nori did not want to leave his younger brother, or he wanted to make up for the time he could not be there for Ori as Fili thought when he first raised his hand to join the company. Dwalin was with him as his supervisor while Balin was helping Thorin out, he was also too old for a journey as everyone thought even though nobody wanted to say it out loud.

“I wonder if we will get what we have come for, that is all,” he repeated again to Dwalin, who kept a serious look on his face since they passed the borders of the Shire. Fili always found it enjoyable to be near Dwalin, but whenever he was in a serious mood, nothing could make him reveal his other side again until he wanted to. Unfortunately, this was one of those times and Fili found it was making his stomach twist more than it already was. It was his first task as the heir of Erebor, and after the reclaim of the Mountain. Nonetheless he did a great job so far, and the others believed he would do so when they meet with the head of the Shire too. The problem was, he did not believe himself at all.

“Worry not, laddie, the Thain will be more than happy to welcome the heir of Erebor, as our burglar said,” Dwalin assured him, with his best effort, which Fili appreciated. But it was not enough to assure him from all of his doubts about himself. He wanted to stop right there and wait for his uncle to do it like in the good old days, but now he had to do it to show that he was grown up, both physically and mentally.

“We’ve not got much until where it all began,” Ori murmured to himself, although everybody heard since it was a very small company. Fili smiled to himself, he had been there and back again, and the only difference was that all of the dwarves of Erebor was much more confident to show themselves now. Sure they still had enemies, and the worst of them was Azog the Defiler who tried to trap his uncle during the battle. Legolas and Tauriel was faster than the orcs amy, Gandalf said, and Bilbo was so passionate to save them all. He did not know how he managed to get there by himself in the middle of the war, but he did not understand how he managed to collect the Arkenstone and got rid of Smaug’s fire either. They were magical creatures, indeed, Fili thought. Maybe not too quiet, he realized, as all three pairs of eyes turned to him in confusion.  
“What do yeh think we should do when we once lay our feet on Hobbiton, lad?” Dwalin asked with a slight curiosity in his voice, he let Fili take all of the decisions and make the last call, just like his brother did with Thorin. He was short tempered and easy to get angry when compared to Balin, but he was loyal and he definitely knew what this journey meant for Fili. He was there when Fili and Kili had their trainings when they were still dwarflings, and he was still there when they proved themselves during the journey and the battle. Now he was beside the older one, witnessing his first task on the way of becoming a king.

“How much do we have until Master Baggins’ house, Ori?”  
“Do you mean the Thain’s house, lad, after all we-” Nori started, but Fili cut him off with his hand and smiled.  
“I think we could grant Bilbo’s wish before we deal with the Thain, Nori. And it would be a great opportunity for us to have some rest.” Nori did not look convinced but did not say anything, they were all too tired to deal with a bunch of hobbits, that was for sure. Collecting their burglar’s personal belongings could get them into trouble, especially if they get caught red-handed. He did not want to be called a thief once again, at least when he is perfectly innocent.

However, Ori nodded quickly as if he did not see the concern in his brother’s eyes and went through his book, looking for the map he put between the pages along with his other sketches and notes. When he found it, he quietly calculated the rest of the road in his head.

“We should be there after the sun goes down if we keep going now, but it would be a problem to sneak into Bag End without being seen. It will take quite some time, too.”  
“What do you say, Dwalin?”  
“I say we keep following the river, and have some rest at Master Baggins’ place, nice and safe. It would be as easy as shooting a fish in a barrel to to take out and carry his belongings to the ponies.” Fili thought for a moment, and finally agreed with s slight nod.  
“We’ll do that at dawn, then head to the Thain’s house.”

Everyone agreed, and they kept riding their ponies alongside the river. They lapsed into a deep silence after then, falling into a brown study. They did not know if they could convince the hobbits to agree with their deals, but they did not know if they could convince Bilbo to sign their contract either. He tried to examine how a hobbit’s mind worked during the journey, but Bilbo always surprised him throughout the quest. Not only him, but everyone in the company, including Thorin, was amazed by the things he had accomplished by his own.

Bilbo informed him about the hobbits, the night before they took off to the Shire. They were going to try and reason with his relatives on his mother’s side, the Tooks. Little that he know, it was his Took side which he received his courage and strength, his Baggins side was fond of a more quiet life. He wondered what it would be like to meet complete Tooks; were they adventurous people as Gandalf said, or the ones that they were going to meet were nothing like their ancestors? He pouted at the thought, it would not be easy for him to arrange the trades then.

Once they stopped to fill their canteens, Dwalin had the chance to pull the young one into the woods. While the two brothers were having a conversation over something he could not yet understand, he would talk about what had been in his mind for a very long time.  
“What is it, Dwalin?” Fili asked, with no attempt to hide his surprise. The taller dwarf’s grip was tight on his arm, though he did not seem to recognize it.  
“What do we know about hobbits, laddie? Apart from what our burglar told us…”  
“Well, why would we need more th-”  
“We talked about this with Thorin,” he cut Fili off with a determined look on his face, maybe it was not a good idea to try to say something back to him after he was finished.  
“They do not need us, but we do need them. Do not be surprised or protest much to the Thain, laddie. You do not need to understand their culture, just play along.”  
“What do you mean? Dwalin, wait what- , Dwalin!” Dwalin was already next to the others, telling them to hurry up. Fili stood there for a second, trying to interpret what he meant. At least the reason of him getting tensed up was clearer now, he probably was nervous about what they were going to face with. He belonged into the battlefield, the peaceful atmosphere of the hobbits’ land must have wrecked his nerves. It must be that, he thought.


	2. Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company arrives at the Bag End, only to find themselves in a more complicated issue. Also, the Thain is a sonuvabitch. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, there are two original characters coming to the scene in this chapter. I do not think there is gonna be any other major characters like them, so it's kind of like an introducement of them. And you'll get to see why I just called the Thain that. I know you'll agree with me once you read it! And by the way, the others are from the original universe, just so you know. *Yes I did my research on the line of Thain for hours* Hope you guys like the story as much as I do!

By the time they arrived at the Bag End, the Sun was already settled down and the Moon took its place in the sky, shining brightly upon the small company. It was a clear black night with a clear white Moon, accompanied by the stars. Varda was upon them, looking after them, protecting them from any harm in this beautiful night at the Bag End. Ori scribbled down his journey quickly, before the others managed to pick-lock the door. He hoped Varda would also protect them from getting caught, though it was hard when Dwalin was as loud as a warg, cursing at the big lock clamped on the door after Bilbo’s left. It must have been the Thain’s decision, he remembered the day as clear as the sky upon them when Bilbo came up to him for help with his letter dedicated to the Thain. No one would be able to put their filthy hands on his mother’s spoons, not even those dirty Sack-ville Bagginses, he told Ori. Apparently his plan had worked, but now it looked like even Bilbo himself would not have the chance to see them again.

“Got it! Eh, t’was easy,” Dwalin said with joy in his voice. He quickly told him to hush, if someone saw them at this point they would totally get in trouble.

They were not allowed to light up all of the candles, but who needed light when they were talented to see in the dark better than the other creatures anyway? They barged in the house as silently as they could be, quickly exploring the area where they first gathered together. Fili turned around himself, looking at the windows and realizing they were not how they were supposed to be.

“I get the door, but why would they seal the windows, and cover them with woods?”  
“The curtains are closed beneath them, it’s like they did not want anyone to see the inside.” Nori told him, already went to explore the last one to see if all was the same. He sure was good at tip-toeing when it came to be quiet. Dwalin grunted under his breath, probably remembering that he was once the thief they tried so hard to catch back in the day. Now it did not matter of course, as they were all heroes of Erebor. Thorin did not force any of them to go back to what they did before Smaug, they were free to choose their own paths. All of their old selves were past now. However Dwalin, being a grumpy old dwarf as he was, liked to remember and remind who they were once or twice a week.

“And I’m pretty sure we left the house clean, what’s with all these things on the ground?” Ori asked innocently while pointing at the dirty floors. He remembered how they helped each other to leave Mister Baggins’ house clean before they left to see if he was going to follow them or not. Fili took a few steps into the house, trying to see everything from a different angle, maybe figure out how did this happen. The trashes were only piled in front of the door, the other corridors looked unbelievably well-ordered and clean. The woods that were covering the windows were not nailed, but put carefully to not let any light ooze from the thick glass by any chance.

The dwarves followed after Fili silently, prowling around to find someone, anyone who might have done this to the house. Then they heard a noise, and then a crack that sounded like coming from a bed. They looked at each other for one second, it must have been coming from one of the guest rooms they slept. Dwalin held onto his axe tightly, Fili put one hand on the handle of one of his swords, just to make sure he could react fast if there was any danger ahead of them. Nori pulled Ori to his side, not letting his little brother to get close before the other two dwarves saw what was in there. Sick of being tired like a baby, Ori tried to get rid of Nori’s grip but there was no use, there was no way his brother was letting him go. He sighed and stood still in acceptance, cursing inside his head to Nori.

The noises became louder and louder as they got close to the door. The door was ajar, and would them to peek inside a little bit if it wasn’t the two of them trying to see at the same time and end up on the floor, Fili on Dwalin’s back and Dwalin facing the ground. Nori and Ori helped them get up again before they could have a look inside the room. When they first saw what was in there, all of them went speechless for a moment, trying to perceive the scene. There was a dwarf on the bed who appeared to be a female, snoring and grumbling in her sleep. How come a dwarf woman was in Mister Baggins’ house all by herself? Female dwarves were more likely to stay at home, and it had become even more common in the Blue Mountains. Wondering about how she ended up there, Fili was the first to take a few steps back and turn around to leave the room in a total shock.

Just as he got out of the room, he saw a little ray of light disappearing at the other ending of the corridor. Maybe there was someone else who was with the dwarf they saw, someone who could tell them what the hell was going on. Still half shocked, and half furious he took a couple of long paces until he get to the end of the hallway, and as he took the corner he felt something hit his forehead, not that it hurt or anything. His skull was too thick to feel any pain, and his ears were big enough to hear the loud thud it made. He looked down to who hit him with no sign of ache on his face to the little creature standing before him, looking surprised and somehow desperate. It was not a dwarf but a little hobbit woman, holding a large pan in her hands, looking like she did not know what to do next. Then she knitted her brows and tilted her head like she realized before she burst out;  
“You are a dwarf.”  
“And you are a hobbit.” Fili said cheekily in his most sassy voice, while grabbing the pan in her hands.  
“Just let me take it before you try to hit Mister Dwalin with it too. He would not take it as well as I did.”  
“Oh, I’m terribly sorry for what I just did, but when I saw you and your friends walking in I thought you were some kind of- wait, wait a second! You’re the dwarves we were waiting for!” She squawked as Fili told him to hush and stay quiet, while thinking of a good excuse to come up with to cover up their mischief.  
“Well, you see, we arrived a little bit late and-”  
“You did not see me, alright? You never saw me. Please, sir, and just pretend like we never saw each other and I’ll… I’ll forget that you pick-locked the door.” She took her pan back from Fili, who had no idea what was going on once again, and he was being left without any answer too. She hurried to the door and turned back one last time before fleeing away. “The dwarf in there… She comes from the Blue Mountains.”

Fili stared at the door with blank eyes after she was gone, tried to put the pieces together. There was a dwarf in Mister Baggins’ house, who happened to be a female on her own and came from the Blue Mountains, and there was a hobbit woman who just hit him with a pan and then asked him to forget he saw her, and then flew away. He slowly turned around to see the others looking at him, just as confused as he was. The dwarf woman was now awake and stood beside the others.  
“Just tell us, lass, what in Mahal’s name is going on?”

 

The hobbit ran past a couple of houses and hobbit holes before he arrived at hers. Just as she sneaked into the house and made her way towards the kitchen, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to one of the rooms. The tight grip belonged to her mother, whose eyes were sparkling with anger and fear.  
“Where were you, Aurin? Your father and the Thain have done talking long ago!” she hissed, finally letting go of her daughter’s arm.  
“I, I saw something-“  
“You always see things, but when will you come to realize the real world around you? Now go, Ferumbras is waiting for you.” She pushed Aurin out of the room quickly, but she had enough time to see the sad look in her mother’s eyes before the door was closed behind him again. She took small steps, as if she could run away by taking her time until the living room. But there was no use, and she was facing Ferumbras III, the Thain of the Shire and her mother Lalia Clayhanger who was sitting next to her father, Adalgrim Took. She sighed lightly before walking into the room, knowing that if the trio was waiting for her all together, there was some issue that she will soon regret being there.  
“My mother told me that you were waiting for me.”  
“Oh, yes, my dear niece! Here, have a seat. There are some news we would like to share with you.” She grudgingly took the seat next to him around the table, avoiding eye contact with his scary mother. Lalia Clayhanger was known to be a pain in the arse, but no one had the heart to say that to her face. She helped his son rule the Shire, and her decisions made a great effect over her son. If there was a change of mind or a sudden news coming from Ferumbras, it was easy to tell that Lalia talked her way somewhere.

“Aurin, honey, you know that the heir of Erebor will be visiting us here in Hobbiton, right? Have you ever wondered why the meeting will be held here, at your father's house?” She assumed it was because no one would want to enter Lalia Clayhanger’s house, but she was contended with a little shake of her head.

“It’s because, my dearest niece, they are coming here to make a deal with us, hobbits. And we will seal the arrangement between the two races… With you.” Her eyes got bigger as she looked at the Thain unbelievingly, not knowing what to say.

“You, Aurin, will be gifted to the heir of Erebor as a present to make the arrangement and our name last forever, with the help that will be coming from the future king of Erebor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this chapter was full of surprises. I do not like Lalia Clayhanger, really. No one likes her. She just does not have the sparkle that all of the hobbits have, you know. She talks his son to give the daughter of Adalgrim to the heir of Erebor, without even knowing if he's some kind of a psycho, barbarian dwarf or not. Luckily, our little Aurin will be in safe hands. Or will she? I dont know, we'll see it together. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if there is anything you dont like or you think is wrong, because I did not beta read it *Hey it's 3.20 am here dont judge*


	3. Sacrifices We Ought to Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thain reveals his gift for Fili. Dwalin is as grumpy as ever.

Fili was pacing back and forth as the others sat quietly, basically giving him the time to consume the news and decide on what to do next. Nonetheless Dwaling was getting grumpy and starting to mutter to himself on his seat, which was a little bit small for his large dwarf body. He put his hands on his knees like he came to a conclusion in his mind. Fili, however, still had the puzzled look on his face, even the dwarf woman could see that this was not his real self. He was fast in taking decisions and putting them into practise. Usually they were for the others’ sake who he felt was in need more, and he never regretted his choices afterwards. Right now, he did not know who was in need of his help more. They broke into Bilbo’s house without having a permission from the Thain, which could cause a lot of problems if it was heard. They had Bilbo’s permission, of course, but he asked them to tell the Thain that they did not see him after the war, clearly wanting them to hide the fact that he was in Thorin’s side. He never understood why, but Nori guessed that the hobbits might be closed to this kind of relationship. Bilbo never mentioned it before but Fili did not know why he wanted to keep his location in secret from his own kin if it was not what Nori said. There was not much to do about the current situation, since they already packed some of his belongings, mainly whatever they thought would be important for Bilbo, so they needed to find another lie about their extra luggage.

They could say that they all belonged to the she-dwarf, but then again, who was she? The hobbit that they saw a while ago, who constituted a bigger problem all by herself, told them that she was from the Blue Mountains too, but why would she travel all by herself? She either had others with her, or she was in trouble. Either way she was another mystery to solve. And there was this hobbit… Who would attack someone with a pan, he thought. Hobbits were not good at fighting, therefore it was understandable that she chose what she trusted the most, like Bilbo throwing rocks in a fight, and he just thanked Mahal that it was not some forks that she grabbed or he could be the next Bifur of his generation. She looked like she was expecting some dwarves to come by but since she probably was the one that hid the female dwarf, they might not be the ones whom she waited for.  
“So, what was your name again?” They all made small noises in protest, this was the third time that he started over to question her.  
“She already told twice, lad, Gwarka of Moria.”  
“Why not Blue Mountains? Why yeh kept Moria?” It was Nori’s time to question her, he sure had some unfinished business before the disaster came upon them. Dwalin eyed him before giving his attention to Gwarka again.  
“I am the last child in my family who was born in our own lands. I never intended to change it. I always belonged to Moria. That is why I joined some of the dwarves who journeyed back to Erebor, I hoped it would lessen my yearning for home.” They all understand her feelings, yet no one said a word upon it since they still did not believe her enough to agree with her on anything.  
“Where are those dwarves, then? Are they located ‘ere?” Dwalin growled, he was really close to lose his patience.  
“They’re gone, all gone. Most of us never saw an orc before, yet there were many, and we were less in number. I saw most of them die, but I do not know if any other survived, there was no time to look behind.”  
Fili thought for a second, letting his imagination picture the scene for him. It was horrible, but he could not get angry at her for leaving them behind. Dwarf women were tend to stay at home, they knew about fighting as much as an ordinary hobbit. “How did you come here then?” he asked in a calm tone.  
“I ran to the South, and once I found the river I never stopped following it. Aurin found me in the woods, helped me get here, fed me, put me here until we figured something out. Then we heard that the heir of Erebor would be here, we-“  
“Figured it out?” Nori interrupted her unconsciously, it was in his veins to be cunning and sarcastic.  
“We actually did,” The reply came fast in a witty voice, “I cannot travel alone. I thought the next King Under the Mountain would help me.”  
“I will help you,” Fili reassured her, “But you must promise that you will act as if you never came here. You do not know this place, nor that hobbit. We… We found you after the attack of the Orcs.”  
“Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt, but what should we do about the luggage?” Ori pointed out, reminding them another one of their unsolved problems. Even his kindness couldn’t stop Fili from sighing in anger, not towards Ori but the unpleasant things he kept reminding him during the whole journey.  
“Why not tell them they are the treasures we found in Troll Caves?” Nori said simply, with a little shrug of his shoulders like it was the easiest thing on earth, “It is not a total lie, is it? We are just… Playing with the time a little bit.”  
“That sounds good. They would not want to go through those smelly stuff.” Ori’s face lightened like a little kid planning a mischief, which suited him undeniably perfect.  
“We should cover them with the real cave treasures, then. The smell will make them stay away.” Fili added, “Let’s just hope they do not smell like trolls too, Bilbo still hates those things more than any of us.” He smiled as he remembered him twitching his nose and turning away as if trying to get rid of the thought of those ugly creatures. It would be a big surprise for him if they tricked him that trolls had been in his house too, he was easily conceived when it came to vengeful families.  
“We should be off, then. The Sun’ll be rising soon, we don’t want to be caught by some early hobbits, do we?” Dwalin told them as he got up to his feet and walked towards the door. “We will leave with good news for Thorin if everyone plays their role. Right, Fili?” He did not even have to look at his face for Fili to guess what kind of a thoughtful look he had that moment. He did not know what he meant, but when a dwarf who used his axe more than his mind began to think deeply, there was something seriously wrong going on.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sun took its place on the sky as it turned to his beautiful shade of blue on top of the Shire once again, embracing the children of Sun with warm and light. It was not a scene that they were used to, as the dark halls that they build that are curved like the veins of the mountains that they live in. The sunshine was hurting their eyes, even the female dwarf’s who had to hide for weeks without any light. They were happier than they expected themselves to be once they found the house of the Thain and were welcomed in by a cheerful lady. Whatever on them was taken and put nicely near the door, and there was a huge table full of different kinds of food on it in the dining room. This would be how they would be hosted by Bilbo if only he knew of their arrival before, Fili thought. Hobbits were even generous even when they had no intend to be, Mahal knows how much more they could get whence they wanted to be! All of them tucked into the foods that were waiting for them, sometimes recalling Bombur and thinking how happy he should be to devour the table if only he was there with them. Dwalin, however, did not look surprised as much as the others, and Fili knew he was hiding something from him. How could he make him say it, though, when he was always in a bad mood to talk with? He was sure that the reason Thorin chose Dwalin to accompany him was because he would never speak without his own will, even if Thorin himself asked him to.  
“Well, well! I see you’re quite enjoying your breakfast! Make sure that you leave enough space for the second one.” A large, short hobbit that resembled of Balin with no beard walked in, patting Ori on his back while he was getting some of the muffins on his right. Fili got up and offered his hand. “I’m Fili, son of Dis, nephew of Thorin, the heir of Erebor.” He gave the Thain’s hand a strong shake before setting him free. “Thank you for having us.”  
“And I am Ferumbras Took, thirtieth of Thains, ruler of the Shire.” There was no way to miss the pride in his voice while he introduced himself. “It’s a pleasure for us hobbits to have you under our roof! Why don’t you enjoy your breakfast before we start to talk business? You must be hungry.”  
“We would like to start it now, as we spent a lot of time on the roads… While saving this lass before we got to the Shire,” He managed to slide their lie into the conversation in a good way, he could feel Nori nodding his head in approve behind his back. The Thain looked a little bit surprise though he put on a large smile while showing them the way. “However you wish, Master Fili.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a couple of hours to explain their terms and conditions to the Thain, took a couple more to make it okay with the both of the sides. Whenever Ferumbras looked confused, the old lady in the next seat of him took hold of the conversation and cleared it up indirectly for his son, then let him lead it again. He looked in his mother’s control, it was no wonder that he never got married. Dwalin was next to him too, pointing out important details for him when he skipped one and helping him have what he wants from the Thain. The problem was he did because it was Fili’s first experience, and this lad over there was totally in control of his mother.  
“Then it’s settled,” Ferumbras sighed in relief, after reading the last version of the contract that Ori edited for them. Nori was there to keep an eye on the Thain and catch him if he tried to do anything with his sharp eyes, but the only thing he could see from his point of view was a pathetic old hobbit, if anyone would ask him.  
“We shall be on our way the next morning, since it is going to be a long journey back to Erebor,” Fili said, not wanting to waste any time in this place. Ferumbras insisted on making them stay a little longer but there was no help, it was easier to make his own Hobbit army and wage war against Rivendell, and even win the battle than make a group of stubborn dwarves do something they really do not want to. “Very well, then, since it is so late, we shall offer you our gift before you go to sleep.” In the meantime Fili asked Nori and Ori to get what they brought from Erebor for the Thain. When they left the room someone else came in and stood right behind the older Took. When he looked at the hobbit’s face more carefully, he realized that it was the same hobbit as the one that runned away the other night. She was not looking at him or particularly at anything, she looked lost in her own world in some way. It was the Thain’s voice that brought him to reality too, but hauled him into a bigger confusion.  
“She is closest to my blood, and the youngest of all my nieces that I can serve you, Master Fili. May she take good care of you,” he told Fili, a very confused Fili, one could easily tell just by having a glance at his face.  
“Thank yeh for your generosity, my Lord. He appreciates it. He’s just, astonished by his gift’s beauty. Right, laddie?” Dwalin shook him a little bit, helping him to pull himself together.  
“What? Oh, aye, aye that’s right. Thank you. Well, uh, we brought you gold.” He was pulled out of the room by Dwalin who had a strong grip on his shoulders that looked totally innocent but hurt like a bitch. They went out to get some air, so that Fili would come to his senses again and act normal, Dwalin thought.  
“What happened in there?” He asked in a low voice, his eyes sparkling with anger.  
“Well, you tell me! Did he just offer me a hobbit woman?” Fili snapped back, not caring if Dwalin was twice his size and as angry as an awoken dragon.  
“She’s not just a hobbit woman, she is from his blood. That means she’s not just for your joy.” Dwalin explained as best as he could without losing his control. They needed to be inside and yet they were standing in front of the door and trying to make Fili get on with what is happening.  
“What do you mean? I’m not, no, I’m not marrying a woman I do not even know of-“  
“Yes, yes yeh’re laddie. Being the heir of a kingdom is not only ‘bout being a good warrior, yeh need to make sacrifices. Like yer choice of wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The progress is a little bit slow but I wanted to describe what I have in mind as much as possible, so... I really enjoyed writing it but confused Fili began to get on my nerves, so I ended this chapter here :P Hope you like it as much as I did!


	4. Sailing to a New Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally sets off to Erebor.

With the first rays of the new rising sun, the dwarves headed out to the stables to prepare their ponies for the long journey. They were all rested and fed well thanks to their hosts, except for the heir of the throne who could not even get a wink of sleep whole night. He kept tossing and turning in his limited space, avoiding to get too close to Dwalin, whom he thought might be a tight cuddler in his sleep. His neverending thoughts about how his future life would be kept bothering him even after the prevailing silence of the night ended and everybody in the household woke up. Seeing the hobbits cheerful did not even surprise him, however, he could not understand how thedwarves couldact as everything was fine and dandy. Ori was scrabbling again on his journal while Nori and Dwalin was packing the supplies the hobbits gave them as well as covering Bilbo's stuff. Then he spotted the hobbit he was supposed to take as his wife... His neck would go stiff from looking down even when she was right in front of her, she even looked so small and vulnerable from far away, when she was saying goodbye to his family. He felt a sheer guilt crawling inside him as he saw the hobbit's heart-wretching face as he hugged her mother, it reminded him of the times his own mother Dis would never let them go for half an hour whenever he and his brother would go away. She always hugged them as if it would be the last time, and everytime they came back, their hugs always felt so fresh and new as if it was the first time they felt her warmth. He felt his heart broke for a split second, until he remembered the fact that the reason she was so sad. He had to take this woman with him all the way to Erebor, and then take her as her consort, and live the rest of his life with a stranger he did not even want to marry with his own will. She could be faking her tears for all he knew, maybe she just wanted to live a fancy life or get away from this place and used him as a tool in order to do so.

"The ponies are ready, your majesty," Nori approached him as he clapped the dust free off his hands.

 

"Did you prepare one of the ponies for... her?" Fili asked with hesitation, he could not even remember the name of his supposedly future wife.

 

"No need for it. The Thain is takin' care of it," Nori snickered as he nudged the prince. "Gonna be quite the journey, eh?"

 

Fili found himself sighing deeply with the thoughts of how their journey back home would be. Just over a night, he started to realize that he was not even told everything by Thorin, and fooled by even his supervisor. They must have known that he would never come here if he knew the intentions of them, everyone was well aware of his free spirit and his only devotion. His brother had found love in a woman while he found his own content and inner peace in fighting for his kingdom and rebuilding it. As a result, his hands were tied by his very own uncle, and maybe even his mother. The more he thought about the size of the betrayal, the worse he felt.

 

" 's a good morning, eh?" He was startled with the sudden approach of the Thain, who looked like the buttons of his vest were about to scatter everywhere, and his rosy chubby cheeks were painted red with a whitewash brush. He saw Dwalin staring at them as he hopped on his own pony. He cleared his throat and tried to answer the Thain as decently as possible considering the fact that he was forcing him to marry a woman he does not even know of.

 

"What do you mean?" he said. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" The Thain's smile faded as he looked at Fili with concerned eyes, maybe he was finally coming to his senses and thinking that giving away his own nephew to a dwarf prince was not a good idea. Spending some good ol' time with Gandalf helped him pick up his quirkiness and sass, no doubt. But it was his turn to be dumbfounded when the Thain broke into laughter and start hitting his knees. "Oh my dear prince, 's been a pleasure to see this jokester side of yers!" He was still wiping the tears in his eyes as he kept giggling while bidding his farewell to his nephew and the dwarves. They took off as soon as the hobbit lady got on her pony after being finished saying goodbye to her family and set forward to Bree. 

 

"Crazy old fellow we've got there," Dwalin grumbles under his breath and turns to his left to face Fili, "Good thing we got we came here fer before he lost it, eh?"

 

"Do not say _we,_ Dwalin. You dragged me into this, you will help me get rid of this." He did not even bother to look at the older dwarf to know how the mixture of shock and anger reflected on his face.

 

"What do yeh mean, lad? I'm not intr'sted in throwing the lass inter a cave full of orcs, no makin' any more trouble," he was still gritting his teeh even when he was trying to lighten up the mood, he sure did not have it in him.

 

"You know what I mean, master Dwalin. I am only loyal to my kingdom, and I am supposed to take a  _hobbit lady_  as my consort? Think about the outcome. Think about... the offsprings that might claim the throne." He tried to keep his voice as down as possible but he was at the edge of losing it too just like the old thain.

 

"Yer king's consort is a hobbit too," Dwalin growled. "And our little burglar truly is the best he can have."

 

"And he is also a lad. Kili is off with his elvish love affair, and I am the only hope for a real heir after us to this throne."

 

"Yeh think yeh're the only one thinking 'bout the kingdom?!" Dwalin finally lost his temper and grabbed the strap of Fili's pony to pull it closer to himself. And when he did, Fili was only inches away from the red, wide-opened eyes of Dwalin. "Listen laddie, yeh better start acceptin' the things 'round here, I keep telling meself that I can't lay a hand on the prince but yer uncle gave me the permission to teach a good lesson if I have to." They were way behind the group now, and Nori was making sure that he was blocking the way for Ori and Aurin in case they ever turn around to see what was going on. "Things're not as easy as yeh think. Wait until yer uncle explains it nicely."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ori was riding his pony right next to the watery eyed, Fili's soon-to-be wife Aurin, he was still sniffing quietly. He felt sorry for her, she probably has never laid a foot out of the Shire before in her life, and now she was being taken away from the world she knows and might love. He was trying to find a way to comfort her but how could he even approach the future princess of Erebor? Sure, she would be a lot than that, this title would only change her entire life but not who she really is. He saw it after Bilbo had become the consort of Thorin, and how he was still enjoying the little things he did before. He would still read books and enjoy sitting next to the fire quietly, and think of his small world he left behind. Sometimes he would read the journals of Ori when he let him, and they would take a trip down the memory lane of their journey together. He wanted this arrangement to be done more than anyone, so that he could have some of the things he missed back home. Sure he wanted to share and teach the dwarves lots of things too, but most importantly, she wanted to make Erebor be more like a home to himself as much as the dwarves. The mines were working and the dwarves were settling down as they re-conquered their lands, but it was nothing like the little's hobbit warm, nice hobbit hole in the Bag End.

 

" 'Scuse me, lady... Took, is there anything I can get for you to help you stop your weeping?" He asked gently although his words might have sounded a bit harsh, it was clear that he meant no harm and only wanted to comfort the lady.

 

"Thank you, I'm fine... And name's Aurin," Aurin replied with hoarse voice, avoiding to show his red puffy eyes.

 

"Master Bofur always says that long journeys are only bearable with lots of good laugh and memories worth to be remembered once you look behind." He said as the image of Bofur laughing his butt off and entertaining everyone around him appeared before his eyes. "It's a shame he is not with us, he wouldn't let anyone shed a tear throughout the journey." He was surprised to hear that the muffled sounds coming from the weeping hobbit stopped shortly after, she was still not looking at him though.

 

"It would be easy for him to try. I do not even know what is waiting for me in... where ever you are taking me." Ori could sense a tilt of anger in her voice, though he let it pass. He was trying to imagine how he would have felt if he never saw the two brothers of his again. Yet he saw the girl saying goodbye, maybe forever, to her whole family. He wanted to comfort her by at least saying that she will not be alone in Erebor, since Bilbo was waiting for their arrival right next to their King as his consort, but he was not authoritized to give her the news. 

 

"It can be hard at first. Sure it was hard even on us when we first settled in. We are still trying to get our families back to Erebor safely, ya know?" He figured that it was not proper for him to mention families at that moment, so he quickly changed the subject.

 

"How can I ever get used to a place I cannot give or receive love? All I can think of is being forced to live without seeing the sunlight or the the bright color of the grass, or seeing my family again..." Her voice broke again after she mentioned her family, Ori knew he had to interrupt her before she broke down again.

 

"You are going to find love majesty, you will be married to our beloved prince Fili. And love can appear in the last place you will look," he said as he looked over to see the bald dwarf who caught up with the group now, whom he loved dearly. Dwalin turned his head to Ori and their eyes met just for a split second before Nori blocked his view again with a cocky smile on his face, he could hear Nori telling him that nothing can ever escape from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for abandoning this story for so long! I thought I could never write again but here I am, and no matter how bad it is, I just wanted to take it slow and make our little group finally head back to Erebor with the little hobbit lady and give some hints about the upcoming relationships. I feel like I should point out that the reason Ori does not mention Bilbo is because he did not want the Thain to know where he is so he can't comfort her by saying that she won't be the only hobbit in Erebor. Thanks for reading, and leave a comment to let me know what you think of the story and how I should fix my mistakes if you see any!

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this one was short. But I promise I'll write longer in the next one since it's gonna have more action in it! Hope you guys liked it :3


End file.
